The Baron's Promise:Real Version
by Scarlettismesavy
Summary: Eragon has strange dreams about a girl Rider with two of her very own dragons. Her second dragon is named Baron, and with a past that even precedes Eragon’s life. What untold secrets does this mysterious dragon account for?
1. Worries and Concerns

Disclaimer: Eragon doesn't belong to me! later people though.

* * *

A tall muscular boy stood in the middle of a clearing in the middle of a forest. He was not a boy though, he was nearing manhood, and his tanned boy was proof of it. His hair was a dirty blonde, shaggy with weeks without a trim. His clothes were not of unusual for traveling; he was adorned with well-made expensive garments and almost worn-out leather gloves. He paced nervously, wringing his hands absentmindedly; one of them with a glowing 'e' on the palm. Next to him lay a huge iridescent dragon. Her delicate wings were folded on her back daintily, and little puffs of smoke issued from her nostrils as she breathed in and out.

_Eragon, must sleep. You will need your energy for other things than worrying._ The dragon's liquid azure eyes radiated worry as she gazed over her Rider.

_Saphira, what happens if I am asleep when the fighting starts-_

-Then I will wake you. But as of now, you need sleep. You haven't slept in three days! Don't you have any faith in me? You know I'd never miss the fighting for anything. She nuzzled his side with her muzzle. He smiled a small but tense smile, and hugged her scaled neck gratefully.

"Of course I have faith in you." The blonde Rider reached for a beaten scrap of a blanket and leaned back on Saphira's chest.

_So many lives are in our hands, aren't they?_ Eragon whispered in his mind to Saphira. _The whole world, the only world I've ever known, its fate rests with me._

_It is true. When the Rider falls, so does his dragon and all hope for a fair life for everyone else._

"Yes, you are right." _Good night, Saphira. _The boy laid down, laying his head on one of the dragon's front leg.

Sweet Dreams, little one.

Eragon was already asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: So how did you like it? You've proably seen the second chapter up called 'the baron's promise'. it wasn't supposed to be put as a story, and i screwed up. sooo...here's the real thing. it'll proably make more since anyways.

READ&REVIEW!!!! muahaahaha...

heartScarlett


	2. A Distant Dream

Disclaimer: I dont own Eragon. If i did, this story would proably be Eragon3. But i don't, so sorry to all you huge Eragon fans. this is from my own imagination.

Author's note: Chapter is up! yay! i have the next couple of chapters written up, so look forward to them! they'll be good, i promise ;)

* * *

Chapter 2: A distant dream

_Eragon…Eragon…_ He heard a voice echo inside his head, yet he could hear it distinctly coming from right in front of where he stodd. Heavy mist surrounded him, but it seemed to be gradually thinning out. It was still too thick to figure out what time of day it was, but Eragon deducted that he was in a forest somewhere. The outline of trees on both sides of him, compared to Eragon, dwarfed him. They moved humanly, like no tree had ever done before. They swayed back and forth, each one following their own beat.

_Eragon!_ A tap on the shoulder, a rustle of skirts, but when he turned around, no one was there. He tried to grab the hilt of Zar'roc, growing more frantic as he grabber only air where the black sword should have been.

The voice laughed. It was a pleasant laugh, like the twinkle of a bell. But it was strained, hard and tense. In the mist, it sounded mysterious and eery.

_Oh Eragon…don't be upset with me about Zar'roc. Even if you can't get hurt in your dreams, I still can._ This time, the voice came from right behind him. He wanted to turn around so badly, to see who this mysterious stranger. But at the same time, he didn't want to know- could it be someone that worked for the tyrant that called him "king"?

"Who are you?" he called, staring dead ahead. "Where am I?" he didn't move. Eragon didn't want to give this stranger any reason to attack him when he was this vulnreble without Zar'roc. He could feel the pressure of someone's conscious probing the back of his mind. For a few seconds, he let it be, but than realized what a mistake it was. He closed the doors to his mind, but it took much effort. This person was very skilled at it. Eragon could still feel it roaming the outside of his barrier, searching for a weak spot. He grinned with contention as he pushed it away once again, but realized how thick the mist was getting. He could barely see his hand which was right in front of his face. He was engulfed by a thick wall of heavy mist.

_Now look what you've done!_ Cried an agitated voice. It sounded strangely female, but the once delicate words cut into him like asword. _Even with the help of Aurasyn AND the Baron, it is so hard to converse with you if you close your mind from your fellow rider…_

The voice was fading more quickly now, rapidly deteriotating in the thick mist.

"Rider?!

Who are you? "So many questions flooded his mind. But at this moment it could wait, for the voice was speaking.

_Meet me in Double Hatchetts… _the voice was fading fast. She laughed, the sound of distant chimes far away.

_Ask the blue kitten… _the voice was as silent as a whisper across a silent forest.

Then it was gone. Not a sound, except a flutter of wings above him. He tilted his head up just fast enough to see two outlines of dragons one darker than the other, flying off into the rising sun. Eragon felt something soft brush his cheek, and caught the fluttering piece of cloth in his calloused hands. A golden piece of priceless beauty, a calming peace slowly overtook him. He tilted his head to the golden orb in the sky, and closed his eyes. He let the warmth wash over him, chasing away all his worries, regrets, and everything else that left temporary lines on his forehead. A serene place in Eragon's mind that couldn't be reached by real life. No worries…for now.

* * *

this seemed like a pretty long chapter at the time...hmmm. i guess not. 

R&R! tons and tons of reviews please!

heartScarlett


End file.
